


Precious

by dabblesofacollegestudent



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblesofacollegestudent/pseuds/dabblesofacollegestudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro takes some time to appreciate Sanji's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

It wasn’t often that Sanji and Zoro got time alone together. With a crew as loud and rambunctious as theirs, it was hard to have any sort of privacy. However, today they got lucky. Luffy, Brook and Chopper were out on the deck fishing, Usopp was in his workshop hammering out a new invention, Franky was making some sort of adjustments to the Sunny’s engine, Robin was up in the crow’s nest reading and Nami was taking advantage of the Sunny’s hot tube. Sanji was quick to point this out to Zoro and the two of them quietly snuck off to the boy’s cabin.

Sanji greatly treasured these rare but intimate moments with Zoro. Sometimes they’d make love to each other, but more often then that, they would just sit and enjoy each other’s company (after all, it was hard to have sex on a ship where someone could accidentally walk in on you at any moment. There were quite a few members on the ship who desperately needed some brain bleach). While the two of them were normally at each other’s throats when they were in public, when they were alone they felt much more comfortable being affectionate with one another. Sanji was surprised to find that Zoro was quite the cuddler, even though he would never admit it out loud. Today for instance, as soon as they snuck into the boy’s cabin Zoro had dragged him straight to one of their hammocks and was now nuzzling his head into Sanji’s neck. Sanji was happy to oblige his boyfriend’s need to cuddle and had one arm wrapped around the swordsman while he stroked his mossy hair. Early on in their relationship, Sanji discovered that nothing made Zoro relax more then running his hand through his hair. It amused Sanji to no end that his boyfriend was nothing but a big lazy kitten and he teased him about it constantly.

Today however, Sanji let go of his constant need to make fun of Zoro as he enjoyed the comfortable silence that surrounded them. The two of them stayed like that for some time, just enjoying the fleeting moment of peace and each other’s warmth. After a while though, Zoro surprised Sanji by stopping his hand as it combed through his hair. Zoro took Sanji’s hand in his own and moved it in front of him. Sanji then felt his face heat up as Zoro softly kissed the tops of each of his fingers. Zoro could be quite romantic when he wants to be, but the way Zoro was kissing his hand, like it was something sacred, made Sanji’s heart flutter in his chest.

“Don’t tell me you have a hand fetish now Zoro,” Sanji teased in an attempt to cover up how much Zoro’s affection was affecting him.

“As if, curly brow.” Zoro responded, giving Sanji a dirty look. “I’ve just wanted to do this for a long time.”

“Why?” Sanji raised an eyebrow at him. “I doubt there’s anything sexy about my hands.”

“Do you ever shut up,” Zoro grumbled, but there was an affectionate smile on his face. “It’s not that I think your hands are sexy,” Zoro explained. “It’s that I know how much they mean to you.” Zoro paused, and brought Sanji’s hand up to his mouth again. He kissed his palm tenderly and stared fondly at his hand, the same way he’d stare at him if he thought no one was looking. “They’re precious to you, so they’re precious to me too.”

“That’s…” If Sanji thought his face was red before, it was most definitely scarlet now. Who gave the mosshead the right to be this sweet to him? “That’s really sappy Zoro.”

“Says the guy who likes it.” Zoro smirked

“And what could possibly give you that idea?”

“You’re blushing, shitty cook.”

“It’s just hot in here. You’re making me overheat, stupid marimo.”

“Yeah, because I’m making you blush.”

“Shut your stupid face or I’ll shut it for you.”

“Oh really, and how do you plan to do that?”

“Like this,” Sanji pulled Zoro in and brought their lips together. He kissed him softly at first but the kiss became more passionate as Sanji tried to tell Zoro without words just how much this meant to him. By the time they pulled away, the two of them were slightly breathless, but smiling warmly at each other.

“I love you,” Sanji murmured softly, touching his forehead to Zoro’s.

“I love you too, curly brows.” Zoro replied, bringing his hand to sweep back Sanji’s bangs, revealing his whole face.

“Geez, why’d you have to say it like that? I was trying to be romantic and shit.” Sanji huffed, but didn’t pull away from Zoro.

“And I thought I was the one that was being sappy,” Zoro sniggered.

Before Sanji could deliver his stellar comeback, Luffy’s loud voice rained from the deck. “Hey Sanji! We caught this humongous fish! Could you cook it up tonight?!”

Sanji sighed dramatically. “So much for having some peace and quiet.”

“Never a dull moment.” Zoro agreed. He leaned in and gently kissed one of Sanji’s eyebrows before getting up. “Well, I should get some more training in today.”

“I better go and look at this fish Luffy caught. I hope it’s not poisonous like the last one.” Sanji grumbled, getting up and cracking his back.

“Hey, I’m on watch tonight. Would you want to meet me up in the crow’s nest after you’re done cleaning up after dinner?” Zoro asked.

“Sounds like a plan.” The two of them shared one last brief smile before Zoro headed out of the boy’s cabin. As the door swung shut behind him, Sanji looked down at his hands and remembered how softly Zoro had kissed them.

"Sappy marimo,” Sanji whispered, before heading out after his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the mushiest thing I have ever written. I really needed this though after the latest one piece chapters. I just want my Sanji to be okay and to be with the people who love him.


End file.
